


Peaceful

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Some mornings don't need much to be wonderful.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Kudos: 7





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is super short. It's been in my WIPs for entirely too long considering how little effort it took. I just...wanted to post something. I feel like I'm lacking on creativity and motivation these days, and it's starting to hurt my soul lol. So there's a chance you'll more super short things if I'm having trouble finishing fics that need updating. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Thunder rolled over the cottage as Xhaira finished folding their clean laundry. The rain started mere moments after he’d brought the freshly dried clothing inside, and he was thankful that he decided to see to his chores early that morning. Placing the clothes in their dedicated drawers, Xhaira walked over to the window in their bedroom and looked out at the storm. The thunder and lightning he so despised as a child still bothered him, much to his chagrin, but he found the rain to be soothing. 

Backing away from the window, he turned and walked out towards the living area. It had been a quiet morning so far, neither he nor Aurion speaking over breakfast. It had made him nervous, the first few times that it happened after he moved into the cottage. But now that he knew his mate -- knew that he cherished silence some days -- Xhaira found himself looking forward to those moments. 

Aurion was lounging on the large cushion on the floor when Xhaira finally found him, a book open in one hand and his reading glasses on the tip of his nose. Xhaira began to back away to leave him, but then Aurion was waving him forward. Xhaira settled into his mate’s left side, sighing contentedly as Aurion wrapped an arm around him. 

Xhaira closed his eyes and leaned his head on Aurion as he listened to the rain pattering outside. Those peaceful mornings were some of his favorite moments. 


End file.
